


Behind The Thin Wall

by gonnagiveashit, scorchedrice, tropical_dream



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 19:31:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15517017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gonnagiveashit/pseuds/gonnagiveashit, https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorchedrice/pseuds/scorchedrice, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tropical_dream/pseuds/tropical_dream
Summary: Jisung: niel are you alright?Daniel: I broke my stress ball *sad puppy face*Jisung: aww come here let me make you feel better The other started kissing the younger, running his fingers through the blonde's hair, massaging the back of his neck as he nibbles on the younger's lips and gently patting his head as he ended the kissJisung: feeling better?Daniel: *pout* no, now I want more.----plotless relay fic. ;)forgive the mess, please enjoy!





	Behind The Thin Wall

Jisung: niel are you alright?

Daniel: I broke my stress ball *sad puppy face*

Jisung: "aww come here let me make you feel better" The other started kissing the younger, running his fingers through the blonde's hair, massaging the back of his neck as he nibbles on the younger's lips and gently patting his head as he ended the kiss

Jisung: "feeling better?"

Daniel: *pout* "no, now I want more"

 

Daniel promptly hold jisung's shoulder and shove him to the wall. He devoures the older's mouth until it become swollen and his lipstick smear everywhere.

Jisung gasp for air and push the big pup away. Force him to break their kiss

"Stop..someone might be coming" he wispered betwen pants

"Dont care, let them see" Said the younger one while sneaking his arm under his shirt and licking his earlobe.

 

Shit this is dangerous, thought jisung. The boy is unstopabble when he becomes horny. Between enduring the pleasure afflicted by his assault, he tries to find excuse to stop him getting fucked just a thin wall away from public space.

 

"Hyung doesnt it turn you on that the rest are just on the other side of this wall. Cuz it turns me on so much that i could just eat you all up right here" Daniel whispered as he grinded his crotch harder against Jisung's eliciting a loud moan from the older

"shiiit no, niel hnn..this is crazy" jisung whimpers, but he didnt (or cant) stop the younger one from grinding his crotch. Instead he grabbed the back of his neck as if he hang for his life on it wich then the younger one taken advantage of by licking and biting his neck

"Thats right, this is crazy but we both know we want it. Why deprive ourselves of this sweet sweet pleasure" Daniel pinned Jisung against the wall harder, grabbing both his hands and placing it above his head, trapping him. Jisung whimpered at the sudden assault, throwing his head back baring his neck more for the younger to devour

 

Suddenly a knocking sound. Its woojin

"hyung, you ok?" He seems worried after hearing sound when daniel slammed jisung against the wall.

 

Jisung petrify at the notion that his dongsaeng just outside the door. He tried to wriggle out from Daniel's grasp but the younger one doesnt budge

 

"I..i am, okay wojinnie, i am okay" He answered

"Hyung do you know where is Daniel hyung? Manager hyung been looking for him"

Jisung doesnt know how to andswer, then he decide to play foolish

"I didnt- ah!" Just at that point Daniel devilishly unzipped his pants, sneaked his hand inside his underwear and stroke jisung's hard member. Jisung bite his lips to supress his moans.His hips slam against the wall under his ministration

"hyung..are you okay?" Asked woojin again hearing another suspicious sound coming out from the room.

"Y-yeah im okay...shit.." Jisung yelled at woojin. But woojin not believing his hyung's words tried to open the door once again. however something inside his head tell him its not a good idea, so he decided to ask one more time.

"Hyung are you sure? You dont sound okay?" Woojin asked worried.

"I'm sure I'll be o-out in a minute" Jisung breathed out as Daniel's pace quickened.

Jisung felt Daniel chuckle against his nape making the older hiss at him telling him to stop.

"Do you really want me to stop hyung? When youre already this hard?" Daniel whispered seductively, slowing his hand movements, teasing the older.

Jisung already high, his mind cant function properly because the younger one keep playing and touching at his sensitive spot. Well damn of course he know every detail of his body and how to make him succumb into lust.

"Hyung, i'll wait outside, call me if you need anything" At last woojin give up peeking into his business.

"yes..hnh..its okay, i'll come hmm out later" he really cant control whatever he said and how he said it at this point.

Daniel chuckled at jisung's last words to Woojin. He whisper into his neck

"yes hyung, you will come, pretty soon..with me"

"Fuck..you Daniel" Jisung moaned, feeling his climax coming.

"Hmm i love it when you say my name. Say my name more hyung" Daniel growled in approval, his free hand grabbing Jisung's chin and bringing their lips together in a heated kiss.

The way jisung say his name make him even harder. Daniel quickened his pace while jisung burry his face into his shoulder and bite it to muffle his voice while he climaxing on his hand.

Jisung thought that would be the end of it until he heard the younger one said "fuck hyung, i cant hold it anymore"

His body turned now facing the wall and he feels something hot and hard shoved against his butt cheek

jisung know he is fucked..literaly and figuratively

 

Meanwhile, outside the room Sungwoon confused why jihoon, woojin and manager hyung squatted in the hallway across the dressing room. He thought they were gonna wait at the other dressing room because the one he just left from was too crowded.

"ya, why you guys waiting here? Where's jisung hyung? " He asked. The other tree unenthusiastically pointed out to the room.

"He is inside" answered woojin

"so why you guys outside?" Asked Sungwoon again. They did say they want to look for Jisung before they left the room. 

"Daniel hyung also inside" answered Jihoon while pouting his lips and looking down

Sungwoon's smirked hearing the other piece of the clue

"Che..they are fucking again arent they?" He said while looking at the door.

All three just rolls their eyes with 'obviously' expression plastered on their face.

"How long have they been in there?" Sungwoon asked sitting on the floor beside them.

"I'd say close to 15 minutes now" Jihoon replied looking at the clock on his phone.

"15 minutes?? Wow Daniel must have been really frustrated if he's keeping jisung hyung that long" Sungwoon said taking his compact mirror and looking at his reflection.

 

Thuds and moans could be heard behind the door making the four of them wince. It wasn't loud enough for others to hear, yet they still wanted to keep the minor's innocence intact.

 


End file.
